Tales of Random Skits!
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: Here, you'll find all the skits from ToP, ToD&2, ToS&2, ToA, ToV and ToG, mainly. Other mothership titles will have guest appearances! Read about Jade talk to Kratos about age. Read about dumb main characters! It's all here! Stupidity will ensue, I swear.
1. Old Fogey Club

**Old Fogey Club**

Jade: Luke? What brings you here?

Luke: Nothing. Just getting water.

Asch: Water!? More like running away from me, dreck!

Kratos: Luke. Running away from your fears is something a coward would do. You must become stronger.

Lloyd: But didn't you do that too?

Kratos (slightly annoyed face): Yes…

Lloyd: I guess 4000 years didn't teach you much.

Jade: Ahh... youth. Kratos, let's grab Raven and the other elderly and meet as the old fogey club.

Luke, Asch, Lloyd: Does he really mean it?

Kratos: (black squiggly)

* * *

A/N: Ok! Really, don't ask why I'm doing this. I finally get my hands on Tales of Graces, and the PS3 version of Tales of Vesperia, and it inspired me to write something like this. Which catergory will it be? I really don't know. Where ever you find this, is where ever is possibly stays. Anyway, I didn't take the title from ToS2. Well, I did, remembering the funny title. XD So technically, I don't own anything. Apart from the idea.

Bye, and hope that I'll start to update, after I get a new comp (since my old one broke, which was why I hadn't really updated.). And about the format... I dunno. It was something I had planned for months, but couldn't be bothered getting around doing. If anyone has done this format (which is kinda possible) I'll just let them have it, since I'm the nice person I am. And Author notes will never be this big. I swear.


	2. Old Fogey Club, Prt 2

**Old Fogey Club Prt 2**

Regal: Kratos is here?

Kratos: (black squiggly)

Raven: Ol' Raven's here too.

Jade (evil smile): Now who brought us here?

Everyone: You did.

Jade: I did?

Everyone (except Kratos): Urghh…

Kratos: You did.

Tenebrae (whispering to self): Phew. No one noticed it was me.

**

* * *

**

A/N: We all love old men. I swear, I know people who totally fangirl over Tenebrae! ..... Forget I said that. That gives me bad vibes from my comp. I really don't own anything. 'part from the idea.


	3. Dumb Main Characters

**Dumb Main Characters**

Luke: Hey, Lloyd, Cless, Yuri!

Lloyd, Cless, Yuri: Yeah?

Luke: Are you three considered stupid in your games?

Lloyd: O-of course not…

Cless: Uhhh….no…

Yuri: Huh? Dumb? I dunno, I don't think so…

*Raine, Klarth and Flynn walk in*

Raine: Lloyd! I gave you homework a month ago! Have you finished?

Lloyd: Uhh… no Professor!

Klarth: Cless! Have you worked out what the Eternal Sword is made out of?

Cless: ……

Flynn: Yuri! Have you figured out about the 'Child of the Full Moon' thing yet?

Yuri: I can't really be bothered.

Luke: So you three are dumb.

Lloyd, Cless, Yuri: HEY!

Raine, Klarth, Flynn: What?

**

* * *

**

A/N: You know how many years it took me to notice that majority of the main characters in a game are dumb? Three! And the only one out of the three I picked on are actually certified being 'dumb'. I just felt like picking on Cless and Yuri. I'd laugh if they were dumb. Really.


	4. Cooking Conundrums

**Cooking Conundrum**

Flynn: Dinner's ready!

Arche: Yep! It's ready! I made it with Flynn and others!

Raine: I wonder how my experimental dish turned out.

Natalia: Asch! I'd like you to try my dessert!

Yuri: I'll probably make myself something else, thank you very much.

Chester, Cless, Mint: I-I'd have to agree Yuri. You mind making us something too?

Lloyd, Genis: Us too!

Yuri: Yeah, I don't mind. Time to make my croquettes!

Asch (whispering): Mind if I join?

Yuri, Chester, Cless, Mint, Lloyd, Genis: No. Be my guest joining with us.

Yuri: I really don't want a stomach ache when I wake up tomorrow morning.

Flynn: Is my cooking really that bad?

Arche: HEY! YOU COME BACK AND TRY MY AWESOME COOKING!

Raine: Genis, Lloyd! You must try my new squid and octopus pancake!

Yuri: I feel sorry for you two.

Natalia: Asch! Come back here! You must try my fish cake! I made with the flour and sugar mixture!

Yuri: Correction. I feel sorry for all of them. (black squiggly, walks away safely)

**

* * *

**

A/N: I must say this to myself. I LOVE YURI TOO MUCH. I don't put him in as much pain as I should. Like how Genis and Lloyd has to suffer. And Asch too. And let's not forget Chester, Cless and Mint. Or squid and octopus pancake? I mean, WTF? And, yes I did have to do a horrible cooking skit. I don't own, so don't kill. Apart from the idea.


	5. Photoshoot!

**Photoshoot!**

Yuri: I just thought…

Karol: Yes?

Yuri: Where were you guys when Flynn and I did the boxart photoshoot?

Karol: There was a photoshoot?

Lloyd: Oh, I heard about that. You were celebrating my birthday when we declared that Yuri and Flynn weren't going to come.

Kratos: You know what the word 'declared' means?

Lloyd: Yes. It means that you decide, as a final decision.

Yuri, Kratos, Karol, Genis:….

Raine: Finally! I get something in that empty brain of yours.

Lloyd: Ye- wait… are you calling me stupid? I'm not that dumb!

Genis: Two times two?

Lloyd (after a few seconds): ARGHHH!!! (runs off)

Yuri: Well, at least I got my answer. (walks away shrugging)

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright, I'll make this crystal clear. This one, I own NOTHING. Not even the idea. I kinda added to it, but otherwise, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THE PERSON I READ IT FROM IS GIVEN ALL CREDITS.

On a better note, I'm going to say that once I'm back on track, this will be updated weekly, on a random day.


	6. Swords, Words

**Swords, Words**

Asbel: Lloyd. I want a fight with you.

Lloyd (looks at him dumbly): What'dya say?

Asbel: Fight.

Guy: Asbel, are you sur-

Asbel: Yes. VERY SURE.

Cheria: Asbel, there's no need to be that pressuring.

Asbel: Yes there is.

Lloyd: Bring it on!

*Cue fight for a little while until Kratos walks in*

Kratos: What's with you two?

Lloyd: We're sword fighting!

Kratos: More like word fighting.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this was just something random I thought of. Please, don't kill me if I got Asbel and Cheria's personalities wrong. It's just Asbel sounded forcing, while Cheria sounds concerned. So, that's what I got when I wrote this. And I've chosen which day of the week I'll update this.

.....

SUNDAY!

And by the way, I really don't own much. Apart from the idea. And I'm back! I got a new comp, so expect updates from every story of mine. Well, not all, but all of the primary concern ones.


	7. Zelos's Paradise

**Zelos's Paradise**

Zelos: Ohhh~! I'm in heaven! So many pretty girls!

Sheena (smacks him): Shut up, Zelos.

Fangirl: How dare you slap Master Zelos!

Seles: How dare you slap Zelos!

Sheena: What the heck?

Tear: Should I sing the fourth fonic hymn?

Mint: Maybe my staff might work.

*Cue Cheria walking in*

Zelos: I don't care what happens anymore! I'm truly in heaven~!

Lloyd: DEMON FANG!

Zelos (wakes from dream): OUCH!

Luke: That definitely snapped him out of his crazy dream.

Zelos: ...I knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I had to. I had to do one with Zelos fan girling all over the place. I mean, what's a skit without Zelos? And what's a skit without him in pain? Actually, forget about the last comment. Because Zelos get smacked majority of the time when that happens anyways.

Anyways. See ya next whatever time I update! Sometime around a Sunday. Darn Daylight Savings. It had to end now.


	8. Zelos's Paradise Prt 2

**Zelos's Paradise Pt 2**

Zelos: I've died and gone to heaven!

Sheena (to Cheria, sarcastically): Do you know what he's thinking about?

Cheria: I have no idea.

Zelos: Yes, baby, yes!

Cless (to Lloyd): Do you want a spar?

Lloyd: Bring it on!

Cless, Lloyd: (Fierce, in Lloyd's case) Demon Fang! (clashes, and collides into Zelos)

Zelos: OUCH!

Cless: Your fault for daydreaming in the middle of a spar.

Zelos: Damn! Dream again.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, I did a Part 2. I have no idea why. It just... came out of my head. And since it's the hols, I'm gonna update at least one everyday for the next... fifteen days.

I don't own anything.

Enjoy!


	9. Judas and Leon

**Judas and Leon**

Kyle: Where's Reala, Judas?

Judas: I don't know. Ask that guy over there.

Kyle (to 'that guy'): Do you know where Reala is?

Leon: No idea, Kyle Dunamis.

Kyle (shocked): Y-you know me?

Leon (lying): Of course... Judas told me.

Kyle: Oi! Judas! Come here!

Judas: What is it...?

Kyle: Your brother knows me!

Judas, Leon (facepalming and absolutely shocked): What? Him?

**

* * *

**

A/N: I've wondered why they haven't put Judas and Leon in a single one game... Well, apart from Narikiri Dungeon 3... but they're only together for like a few minutes.

Enjoy! And remember, don't kill me, coz the characters aren't mine. And the reason it's strictly D and D2 because they haven't really appeared in any chapters.

See you next time! (hint, hint)


	10. Replicaaa!

**Replicaaa!**

Asch: Replica!

Luke (sighing): What is it?

Asch: Have you noticed Flynn and Guy?

Luke: What about the two?

Asch: They look alike. Almost too alike. They could be replicas, dreck!

Luke: WHAT?

*Cue Flynn and Guy*

Luke: Hey, Flynn.

Flynn: What is it, Luke?

Luke: Can you tell us about your past?

Flynn: Sure, I was raised in the Lower Quarter of Zaphias when I was young, joined the knights with Yuri when I was older. But that's as far as my memory goes, I don't remember my parents at all.

Asch (whispering): That guy could be Guy's replica.

Guy: What about a replica?

Luke: Whoa! Flynn's Guy's replica!

Guy, Flynn: WHAT?

Jade (walking past): What about a replica? You want to be replicated again, Asch?

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is like the topic of Tales of Vesperia. That Flynn is Guy's replica. I just wanted to put it there because I felt like it. And the holidays were a little busier than I thought... so sorry, but I couldn't get the daily update in. But whatever, I just managed the get this one in. Yet again, I don't own.


	11. Costumes

**Costumes**

Yuri: I feel soo... weird. What's with this?

*Cue Asch walking in*

Asch: WHAT THE HECK?

Yuri: Huh? What is it Asch... oh shit!

Asch: Where did you get my clothing from?

Yuri: Everyone in the Vesperia team got a costume. I got yours, Flynn's got Luke's, Patty's got Anise's, Estelle's got Tear's and Raven's got Van's.

*A few feet away...*

Flynn: ARGHHH!! Don't kill me Luke!

Luke (long haired version 2.0): Then tell me where you got my clothes from! I don't recall the servants allow you to steal them!

*Another few feet away from that...*

Patty: Gyah! This is soo cute! Though it has nothing to do with the pirates. But whatever.

Anise: It looks good on you. Though, Master Luke's not going to like you more than he likes me, just because you're wearing my costume. And I still wonder where you got it from...

*Another few feet away from that...*

Estelle: How is it, Tear?

Tear (blushing): Cute...

*In the next department...*

Raven: Why do I feel like the ladies' aren't gonna like this...?

Van: It is because you are wearing my clothing. A Commandant can't flirt with ladies.

Raven: Aww man... Why am I wearing this horrible clothing in the first place?

Van: Really, don't ask me.

*Somewhere in the sky... Sitting on a floating beanbag...*

Me (exclusive me!): Seriously, I gave them to you for a reason. To imitate the Abyss team when they go do something during their small performance segment... Oh well.

Jade: Oh, really...?

* * *

A/N: This idea struck WildfireDreams and I just a few minutes ago... so yeah. It can count as this weeks update. Don't own, 'part for the idea.


	12. Does Royalty Matter?

**Does Royalty Matter?**

Luke: Hey, Tear.

Tear: What is it?

Luke: What are the similarities in all 'Tales of' games...?

Tear (thinking): It could be the fact that majority of the main characters are nobles.

Asbel (lightbulb): Good point. What do you think, Instructor?

Malik: I do not believe this is the case, Asbel.

Cless: Me too! I mean, I'm not a royal of any sort!

Asbel (squiggly bubble thing): But your father is an important person. That is close enough to a noble, since if I recall, your father is quite well known.

Cheria: He's got a point, you know...

Yuri: Then what about me?

Estelle: What about you?

Yuri: I'm not connected to the Empire, you know.

Estelle: ...That's a very good point, Yuri.

Malik: It could be possible that all of the 'Tales of' games deal with some sort of royalty.

Mint: I don't believe that's the case...

Luke (exasperated tone): What do all the 'Tales of' games have in common with each other?!?

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! And welcome to my 'random decidings on an early update... again!' moment! :) I don't own any of the games referenced here. And before I get any message on how all the games are related, I already know. I'm just trying to make them not know.

Because the answer is here...

LMBS.

...And on another note...

Happy Birthday! To -The continuation of this sentence will now stop, due to the fact there has been a virus attack to your program. We advise that you restart your computer immediately-

(Please don't take that literally, just something that I felt like putting. Blame coke, Skittles, chocolate and extremely sugary pancakes.)


	13. Guide to Really Cure Gynophobia

**Guide to Really Cure Gynophobia**

Anise: Hey Mint!

Mint: What is it?

Anise: Could you help me help Guy with his gynophobia?

Mint: Gynophobia?

Tear: Guy had a serious case of gynophobia, didn't you know?

Estelle: He never told us.

Tear: Understandable.

Mint: ...Ok, I'll help.

Every Girl In the Area: Yeah, me too!

Anise: Guy!

Guy: What is it, Anise?

Every Girl In the Area: Coochie, coochie, coochie!

Guy (panic mode): Aack! ARGHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!

*Guy runs off*

Anise: Awww... it didn't work.

Jade: Of course it didn't, we tried that last time.

Anise: Oh.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I'm updating on a... about Tuesday midnight-ish here! Sorry about the Sunday update thingy not happening. I totally forgot, since my little bro was sick and all, and I was on looking after duty. I don't own any of the games referenced here. Review?

But I managed to write TWO skits today!

Enjoy!


	14. Antagonist Galore

**Antagonist Galore**

Van: Ok. Everyone here?

Zagi: Of course! Now let's get this darn meeting over and done with so I can kill Flynn Scifo!

Duke: You do know that it's Yuri Lowell, right?

Zagi: I-I knew that! I was just testing you!

Legretta: Right...

Lambda: So, are we here to beat the protagonists?

Arietta: What ARE we doing here? I want to talk to Fon Master Ion now!

Dhaos: I don't know. I want to rescue Derris-Kharlan!

Yggdrasil: Then join me, fellow kind, join me and let's beat Lloyd Irving!

Yuri: Oiiiiiiiii!

Kronos: What is it! You're dis-

Duke: Yuri Lowell.

Yuri: Yeah, that's me. And what the hell are you doing here?

Yggdrasil: That's OUR line! What the hell are you doing here?

Yuri: What do you mean? You gatecrashed OUR meeting. This is the protagonists department. The antagonist department was a few buildings to the left.

*Everyone glares death on Van*

Van: Ohh... whoops. Wrong room.

Zagi (revenge eyes on): DIE, FLYNN SCIFO!

Yuri (anger, pissed off-ness and annoyance in one): I TOLD YOU, I'M YURI LOWELL!

*Everyone either anime falls, or sweatdrops.*

* * *

A/N: First of all, if you immediately went to the last skit, please read the one before it since I did update two skits today. Yet again, sorry of a little inconsistent updating. But here, two skits for waiting an extra two days! I don't own any of the protagonists or antagonists mentioned in this skit. Review? And please, I NEED more ideas!

Enjoy and until Sunday, see ya!


	15. Killin' The Mood

**Killin' The Mood**

Anise: I've wondered...

Luke: I thought rappigs would fly when you've thought about something for over an hour, repeating 'I've wondered'.

Anise (offended): Boooooooooooo.

Luke: Well, anyways what were you thinking about?

Anise: I wonder... what do Jade's glasses do?

Tear: Don't you know? It controls the fonic arte placed on his eyes.

Reid (cameo appearance!): Really? You can apply artes to your EYES? Man... what do they think of next?

Farah (cameo appearance!): But you know they've already strategically made a new language for your game. Remember?

Reid: Oh yeah, Melnics.

Keel (cameo appearance!): Melnics is the language of the Celestians. It converts the English language just a little bit, and the symbols are almost the same. It also uses a little bit of the Japanese structure. So, to convert that into three year old terms that you guys can understand, Melnics is a mixture of English and Japanese, with pronunciation, and like English for the symbols.

Anise: I know THAT. But what else do they do?

Luke: What do you mean?

Anise: The Colonel could've put a fon machine, or a fonic arte that can identify the monster immediately, stats and all. Or put lasers in there.

Guy (excited): Really?

Tear: I doubt it.

Reid: I'm hungry...

Farah: Way to ruin the mood.

* * *

A/N: Welcome Tales of Eternia! Our first cameo appearance! ...Really, don't ask me why I added them. I just thought 'killin' the mood would probably fit Reid' do I just added him, Farah and Keel to help him kill the mood. Enjoy, I swear I don't own ToA (I love that game too much, soo much that many of the skits have ToA characters in them, I'll try to avoid that in the next skit), or ToE, otherwise there would be a sequel to ToE, and a remake for ToA.

Well, enjoy, and give me ideas via any sort of communication!

Ta, till next weekend (It'll always be the weekend. I can't accurately do Sundays any more, so the weekend.)


	16. KUREAAA!

**KUREAAA!**

Yuri: Ahhh... peaceful, finally.

Veigue (cameo appearance!): KUREAAA!

Yuri: ?

Annie (cameo appearance!): I'm so sorry. Veigue always does that when Claire's missing.

Yuri: I... see...

Veigue (panic mode): KUREAAA!

*A few minutes later of Veigue shouting*

Flynn: What is going on?

Yuri: According to Annie, Veigue shouts 'KUREAAA' when Claire is missing every minute.

Flynn: Oh, I saw Claire just running to find Mao and Eugene.

Veigue: Thank you very much.

*Cue Veigue scramming out of the room, Annie following*

Yuri: Finally peace...

*In some place a little further than that room*

Veigue: KUREAAA!

Estelle: Eh? Claire? She already went out to Tataroo Valley with the rest of the group.

Veigue: KUREAAA!

Estelle (confused): Is there something wrong?

* * *

A/N: Hi! I late by about... a few hours. But oh well, its out! Sorry, its a short one, but I'm running out of ideas. Maybe I'll do a Judas and Leon Part 2... maybe. I don't own anything! And this is rare, no Abyss characters in a skit!

Enjoy and see you next weekend!


	17. Seiyuus

******Seiyuus**

Luke: Jade, mind coming here for a sec?

Jade: What is it, Luke? A stomach ache?

Luke: ...No, it's just I found this disturbing video on the author's computer...

Jade: Then show me.

*They watch the subbed Ouran High School Host Club, specifically Tamaki and Ranka (Ryoji)*

Jade (shocked): Uhh...umm...

Luke: Yeah, that, strangely, was what I was expecting from you.

*Cue Yuri walking in*

Yuri: Did I hear Flynn's voice here?

Luke: Oh great timing Yuri. Watch this.

*...you know what happens, again...*

Yuri: You... have... gotta... be kidding me!

Flynn: What is it Yuri? I thought I heard something here...

Yuri (laughing like hell): Hey... F-Flynn, watch...t-this!

*...you know what happens, again...*

Flynn: T-that's MY voice...

Jade: Yes, now I know someone who shares my pain.

Luke: Ooooi... no need to go senile on us yet, Jade.

Jade: It just surprising that my voice is like that...

Flynn: I'm... I'm... a womanizer?

Jade: Well, it isn't as bad as being an okama.

Flynn: ...

Yuri, Luke: Whoa, he sure fainted fast.

Jade: Now, to dispose of this disturbing video...

* * *

A/N: Hello for this weekends weird skit! I don't own ToA, ToV or OHSHC. And if you didn't know, Miyano Mamoru does the voice of both Flynn and Tamaki Suoh while Takehito Koyasu plays both Jade Curtiss and Ranka (Ryoji Fujioka). I just thought this scene would be funny. So here it is =)

See ya!


	18. Seiyuus Prt 2

**Seiyuus Prt 2**

Luke: Hey guys! Look at this video I found!

*Cue video from last skit...*

Flynn: I thought you disposed of that rubbish.

Jade (a little sarcastic): I don't think Luke is smart enough to replicate it so the other way I think is...

Asch: Who else would replicate it? The replica's not that smart.

Jade: ...Asch did it.

*Everyone within the one hundred metre radius either looks disgusted, faints or squeals in both fear and happiness*

Jade: And he seems to have added a little bit more to it.

Yuri: I'm a pink haired maniac?

Ion: I seem to be a yellow electric mouse.

Sync: Same here! Darn it, why can't it look better than such a cute... thing?

Florian: I wanna hug the picture!

Leon: I voice some... idiotic, positive swordsman, with blue hair and from royal blood.

Luke: Is that an example of irony?

Colette: I get to play a quiet character who speaks childish!

Lloyd: You're always quiet, Colette. And...

*Colette trips*

Lloyd: Clumsy.

Jade: Now I really must dispose of this disrupting video, and the replication devices that Asch is using to replicate the videos.

Asch (curious): What was that?

Jade: ...Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Since I felt that last one focused too much on OHSHC, I decided to give it a part two, and broaden the variety of animes (OVA's or games) used. So, here goes that long list of 'Don't owns'. I don't own ToA, ToD, ToV, ToS, Bleach (Kousuke Toriumi voices Szayel Aporro Grantz), Pokemon (Ikue Otani voices Pikachu, as if no one knew that...), Fire Emblem (Midorikawa Hikaru voices Marth in the OVA) and Sister Princess (Nana Mizuki voices Aria).**

**Enjoy, and see ya til next weekend!**


	19. Judas and Leon Prt 2

**Judas and Leon Prt 2**

Judas: ...

Leon: ...

Kyle: Are you two really brothers?

Leon: ...Urgh...

Judas: ...Urgh...

Luke: You know Kyle, when you say 'brothers', 'twins' would be a slightly closer option.

Asch (anger building up): You really don't know their connection do you, dreck?

Luke: O-of course I do!

Kyle: I am the only one who doesn't know!

Jade: I'm afraid so.

Luke: Since when were you 'afraid' of any-... oh.

Asch: You really should pay more attention to detail, dreck!

Kyle: ...Would someone tell me? Please...?

Reala: Well, I don't know much about it either...

Kyle (surprised): WHOA! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE FOR?

Reala: Since the beginning...

Kyle: (whispering): Crap... I haven't been a hero like, have I?

Luke: Why are you asking me? I'm not a-... oh.

Asch: Idiot.

Leon (whispering): ...Good, they forgot.

Judas (whispering): ...Good, they forgot.

Jade: ...How does that work then?

* * *

**A/N: Before I get any reviews/PM about these two, I know their connection! I've played through at least one of the games. And this skit does contain spoilers... but maybe I've said that a little too late now. And the last line by Jade... well, I'm making it like he knows to. It's like, how can one person portray two people at the same time without special effects? I just wanted to get that out of the way. ...And I might've screwed up Kyle's personality... he's only in the Jap version so it's kinda hard to translate the words and the personality. I don't own all characters, or unknown references made in this skit.**

**Enjoy! And see ya next weekend!**


	20. Phobias

**Phobias**

Luke: (formal speaking) Welcome to the phobia/fear workshop, everyone. Now, I'll admit that I have a fear of not doing anything to high standards. And my name is Luke fon Fabre.

Me (I dunno why...): Luke, you don't have to speak with such formality. And there is no need to introduce yourself.

Jade: Look who's speaking...

Me: ...Continue, Luke.

Luke: And we'll now commence this workshop. Everyone, please do the honors of introducing yourselves.

Guy: Hi, my name is Guy and I have a phobia of woman, homophobia.

Genis: Hi, I'm Genis Sage, and I've started to create a phobia on my sister's cooking... though I'm quite surprised the rest of the group isn't here...

Jade: (sighing) ...Do I have to say my fear?

Me: (forcefully) Yes.

Jade: (loosely)I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division of the Malkuth Imperial Forces. I fear the misuse of fomicry. And my past.

Kratos: (whispering) I'm Kratos Aurion. The sight of my dead wife's body, and the sight of my son's body, if he dies, which I hope he doesn't.

Luke: Well, then. That seems to be everyone. Now-

Me: (annoyed): Ahem...

Luke: Hm? You wanted to say something, boss?

Me: Ah yes. I have a phobia of my own. I have a phobia of being late. I don't know if it exists, but its symptoms are self-harm and mental breakdowns, at ANYTHING.

Luke: Right... well, since our ten minute session has ended now, I think we'll have to say goodbye here. But, don't fear. We'll be back, starting the 3rd July, for regular meetings.

Me: Well, the times aren't really finalised yet, so, until then, goodbye!

* * *

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry for not updating last week! It's just... well, I had to leave for NZ, abruptly, due to personal reasons. But, well, I'm back now! And... well, from next week onwards, it's the hols for me! So, that would explain the updates!**

**And I don't own: ToA, ToS, and The Sketch Show UK (Phobia Workshop one, loosely based on it.)**

**Enjoy, and until next weekend (I hope) goodbye!**

******(And, yes, I do remember Jade's introduction from memory, curse my two ToA facts that kind of surround Jade. - Note to my friend...)**


	21. Phobias Prt 2

**Phobias Prt 2**

Luke: And, as promised, welcome to the Phobia Workshop again! And today, we have some newcomers. Newcomers, please introduce yourselves... damn this script... it sucks.

Raine: (glare at Genis) I'm Raine Sage, and I apparently have hydrophobia, which I don't believe.

Genis: (grabs a bucket of water) I'll throw this on you.

Raine: AHHHH!

Luke: (sweatdrop): Anyways... move along now...

Rita: ...

Luke: Rita?

Rita: Fear of ghosts... now, don't disturb me (holds up bit of blastia)

Karol: I'm Karol Capel, and I'll admit I have a fear of bugs.

Yuri: (whispering): He did really believe me.

Me: ...you evil person...

Asbel: I'm Asbel Lhant, and my fear, not really a phobia, but my fear is losing myself in the past.

Luke: Well then, that's everyone. Now-

*Cue explosion*

Everyone: (shocked) RITA!

Rita: ...sorry.

Luke: I'm afraid that we'll have to continue this last session of ours next week... (coughs)

Me: And what are you doing here, Yuri?

Yuri: I'm here as the new guard.

Me: ...Guard? Hang on, I never ordered a guard to be here!

Yuri: Oh hell.

Me: Rita, blast him away!

Rita: (looking at still unbroken piece of blastia) No.

Me: ...Unless you have a phobia, Yuri, you don't need to be here.

Yuri: Bye, then.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, alright, for some people, I may already be a day late, but to the others, I'm on time! With Asbel's fear, I just took something that made him gloomy, and made it his fear. I don't own ToA, ToV, ToS, ToG. However, I do own myself... otherwise I wouldn't be typing this.**

**Sorry to all Yuri fans that are reading this (... I am to, and I felt crap typing that down. I just had to, coz my bro, who is a Tear lover, as crazy as that may be, told me to.)!**

**Enjoy, and until next weekend, adios!**


End file.
